


Unexpected Guest

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanctuary has a visitor. (Set in the Sanctuary-verse as seen on the Primeval Denial comm on LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

"Becker!"

"Captain."

"Stephen, meet Captain Becker. He was one of my men; he got promoted after..."

"You mean he's our replacement."

"I was."

"How did you end up here with me and Ryan, then?"

"I don't know. One minute I was trying to push that bloody idiot out of the way of one of his 'beautiful' creatures that was trying to have him for lunch, next thing I know I'm standing outside of the front door here. Cutter really needs to learn to duck."

"He doesn't have a visitor's pass."

"I guess you're staying, then. Welcome to Sanctuary, Captain Becker."


End file.
